What Happens in Vegas…
by Alagaesia's Princess
Summary: …stays in Vegas.
1. Waking up in vegas

**BONES**

**Title:** What Happens in Vegas…

**Date: ********2/14/2010**

**Author: **Alagaesia's Princess

**Rating:** MA

**Characters:** Temperance Brennan, Seeley Booth, Lance Sweets, Angela Montenegro, Camille Saroyan, Jack Hodgins, Zach Abby, Other

**Paring:** Temperance Brennan/Seeley Booth

**Warning:** (Strong language, non-graphic sex scene, non-graphic violence, partner betrayal)

**Category:** Romance, Angst, Drama

**Disclaimer: **Don't own a thing

**Summary: ********…stays in Vegas.**

**Chapter 1-******Waking up in Vegas

Brennan opened her eyes slowly. The room was dim with small rays of sunshine coming from the windows gently lighting up the area. She smelled of sex mixed with a faint undertone of Victoria's Secret Noir. Brennan looked in the direction of the windows and than scoped the room half way before throwing the covers aside. She got Goosebumps from the cold room that she woke up in. Brennan noticed that she was wearing red g-string satin push-up bra and lace trim thong. As she was still skimming her body Brennan heard a soft moan as she felt moment next to her in the bed.

To her surprise she noticed the dark figure of her partner next to her in bed. Brennan gasped and swallowed a lump in her throat. Her heart started to race as her head started to spin. Brennan quickly forced herself to calm down as she clamed out of the bed and scrabbled to the window. She snatched the drapes as she last her balance. Brennan slowly steadied herself on her feet before she took a look out the window. Covering her eyes briefly from the sun Brennan realized that she wasn't in Washington D.C, she was in a hotel in Las Vegas.

Brennan looked down at her left hand as she felt something on her ring finger. It was a ring and not a cheap one either. The ring was a silver Asscher cut Tiffany style mounting. It was a fourteen karat the ring had a beautiful diamond. With a sharp groan she rushed over to the bed and shock Booth awake.

"What's the matter?" Booth asked as his eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Do you remember anything that happened last night?" She asked turning around to face him. Booth turned to his side and looked flabbergasted at her for an extended period of time, his eyes roaming her half naked body.

"I have no idea," He said as a smile spread across his face.

Brennan frowned. "Don't lie to me. I know you know cause of that ridiculous smile on your face." She felt her heart pounding hard against her chest as she realized it herself.

"You look so damn sexy Bones," Booth blurted out still drunk. Brennan groans and slaps him on the arm. "Shut up Booth. Don't you care what happened?" Her voice shook.

"Relax, it's not like we'll be punished for it." Booth said laughing.

"You're acting like nothing happened. Of course we'll be punished for this. What will the rest of the team think?" Brennan ran her fingers across her face.

Booth sat up and tried to reassure Brennan. "Do you realize that we got married?" She asked as she felt a headache coming on. Booth sighed shifting away from her slightly. They both felt uncomfortable at this point.

"Booth, the ring is fourteen karats, very expansive." Brennan was very surprised and at the same time angry.

Booth grinned and said, "I know, you worry too much Bones."

"What the hell are we going to do when we get back?" Her voice was hoarse.

Booth laughed. "I can afford it just for you my love." His voice was low and seductive.

Brennan slapped him on the arm again and sighed loudly. "You think that this is funny?"

"Brennan relax this is Vegas." Booth told her and said that they can get it annulled. Brennan didn't find it to be that easy to just go and fix it or take back what had happed last night.

"Great. We're screwed." She snapped, falling against the cold pillows.

"I realized that already you don't have to say it." Booth said coolly and leaned back against the pillows.

"What will Rebecca think when she finds out that we got married and had sex?" Brennan asked looking directly at Booth. She read his expression right before he spoke.

"I don't care what she'll think." Booth stated firmly as Brennan's eyes widened in shock.

"How can you say that, weren't you the one who got back with her in the first place?" Her expression was dark. Booth frowned. "Yeah, it's a shame. I always thought that we'd be together after Rebecca and I broke it off."

Her palm left a red mark on his bicep. "I can't believe you! This is a serious issue and you're laying there acting like nothing happened." She barked.

"Do I have to arrest you for spousal abuse, Mrs. Temperance Booth?" He joked. Brennan's eyes widened in utter surprise. "You won't! Don't you think about it! Don't call me that Booth!"

"Well you are married to me," He told her with a smile.

"You egotistical prick!" Brennan hissed slapping him across the face.

"I've been told." He said in a loud whisper as Brennan quickly rose to her knees and started to punch his chest. Booth grabbed her wrists and pulled her on top of him. Brennan struggled against him trying to break free as he tightened his grip on her wrists.

"Let go of me!" She screamed.

"Calm down Bones, you'll get the hotel security after us." Booth told her as Brennan continued to struggle.

"Fine I'll stop screaming if you let me go!" She snapped. Booth pulled her closer and brushed his lips across hers. Brennan thrashed harder as he let go and she staggered backwards off the bed.

"You know we can do that," She said from the ground.

"We show each other naked, we swapped fluids together last night." He stated quickly.

Brennan's cheeks turned bright pink as she started to remember the events of last night.

"I don't remember what happened last night," She lied.

Booth smiled at her and reached out to her to caress her cheek. Brennan flinched at the feeling of his fingers gently caressing her cheek.

"You're so beautiful, you look so damn hot in red g-string satin push-up bra and lace trim thong." Booth told her with lust in his eyes.

"Yeah," she whispered.

Booth let out a soft chuckle and said. "Don't hold the bed bugs responsible for those red marks on your body," He implicated to her as she looked at him with a blank look on her face.

"I can't believe that we had sex last night," She whispered.

Booth sat up and got out of bed and leaned against the bed next to her. "It just happened," He said looking down.

"It's nothing like a casual one night stand," Brennan said sighing deeply.

"Yeah, but one night stands are for strangers, we are partners so there for it wasn't just a one night stand." He inquired.

"You don't make love with your partner!" she exclaimed slapping him in the chest.

"Well, we didn't really make love. We-" Booth was interrupted by her as she covered his mouth with her hand.

"Don't say it," Brennan warned.

"What will I have to lose by saying it?" He said calmly.

"Shut up and put your money where your mouth is, that's what you get for waking up in Vegas." She fired back.

"The only thing the alcohol was able to allow you to do, was something you wanted to do for a long time, but was afraid to." Booth told her leaning in for a kiss.

"You jerk," Brennan growled pushing him away.


	2. Headn back home

**Chapter 2-**Headn back home

It was a bitter, cold and gloomy September morning as Booth and Brennan packed their bags and made their way down the stair to the lobby of their hotel. Their journey is going to be long, Booth and Brennan will have to travel over 12,300 miles to get to Washington.

They rushed to the loading and transportation section when they made it to the airport. They got the best seats in the plane. Brennan stepped onto the plane along with Booth and they made their way to their seats in the front of the plane, in the couch.

Brennan settled into her seat and crossed her legs. Booth sat next to her in the seat adjacent to her seat.

"I'm so happy to finally be going home," Brennan said breathing a sigh of relive.

"Same," Booth replied smiling looking at the ring that was around her finger. Booth wasn't assumed of his decide to marry Brennan. She was a beautiful and intelligent woman, a real spitfire that he had his eye on ever since Rebecca left him.

As soon as she noticed him staring at the ring around her finger, Brennan quickly hide her head on her lap and turned slightly away from him embarrassed.

"Please buckle in and get ready for takeoff, we'll be leaving Las Vegas shortly," the pilot announced through the speakers.

"When we make it to the Jeffersonian please don't breathe a word of our marriage," Brennan told Booth buckling in.

Booth's eyes widened in surprise as he buckled in, "Why," he asked looking straight into her eyes as the plane began to move.

"Because I want it that way," She replied pulling her hair back into a loose ponytail nervously.

"Bones please tell me," Booth begged looking straight at her.

Brennan leaned back in the chair as the plane took to the sky. Booth asked her again but she just turned her head away from him. As the plane stabilized Booth buckled and quickly crossed to her and leaned over her.

"Brennan, please tell me why, I love you," He breathed.

Brennan leaned as far back into the seat as she possibly could. Booth leaned in closer and when their faces where inches away he brushed his lips against hers. Brennan turned her head away and pushed at his chest. Booth leaned back slightly and looked at her with a depressing expression on his face.

"I'm sorry," Brennan said as she noticed his expression. She has realized that she has hurt him, that the man really loves her.

Booth forced a smile and sat in his seat and watched a video that was playing. Brennan looked at him for a long time without making him turn his head and look back at her.

Questions ran through her mind as she sat there looking at his profile. Was Booth really in love with her, Is she really in love with him, and was he right about the fact that alcohol make her admit her true feelings.

Booth felt her eyes burn holes on the side of his temple and finally he decided to turn his head in her direction.

"Brennan," He asked looking straight into her eyes.

Brennan without braking eye contact answered, "Yes,"

"Why are you looking at me like this," He asked.

Brennan broke her eye contact with him and blinked, "Like what," she asked.

Booth felt a faint glimmer of lust coming from her as she looked back at him. Brennan felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up.

"Like you have seen a ghost," He told her smiling at her watching what it did to her.

Brennan felt the corners of her lips curve upwards in to a smile. She couldn't help but to smile at him and begin to flirt with him as they began to talk and laugh.  
The mood between them quickly heated up. Brennan was sitting in Booth's lap she felt her body press against his.

"Booth," Brennan breathed.

"Yeah," He asked right as Brennan pressed her lips against his and stuck her tongue between his parted lips.

They started to French kiss with a strong sexual desire and excitement.


End file.
